Scarlet Witch (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
The Scarlet Witch The Enhanced Weapon of Mass Destruction Child |origin = Marvel Cinematic Universe |species = Human |occupation = Servant of Ultron Member of HYDRA Member of the Avengers |home = Sokovia |goal = Stop Tony Stark from stopping Captain America and their teammates from arresting Helmut Zemo before he reaches the HYDRA facility in Siberia Hide from Secretary Ross and the FBI with Vision peacefully Stop Thanos from completing his plans and from claiming the Infinity Stones Keep Vision and the Mind Stone safe from Thanos and destroy the Mind Stone Defeat Thanos to avenge Vision and the others }} |family = Father † Mother † Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver † (older twin brother) |friends = Steve Rogers/Captain America Tony Stark/Iron Man † Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow † Clint Barton/Hawkeye Bruce Banner/Hulk Vision † James Rhodes/War Machine Sam Wilson/Falcon Scott Lang/Ant-Man Peter Parker/Spider-Man Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel Nick Fury Maria Hill Erik Selvig Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier Golden Tribe T'Challa/Black Panther Shuri Dora Milaje Okoye Ayo Wakandan Royal Guard Jabari Tribe M'Baku Border Tribe Guardians of the Galaxy Peter Quill/Star-Lord Thor Rocket Raccoon Groot Drax the Destroyer Mantis Nebula Pepper Potts Masters of the Mystic Arts Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange Wong Hope van Dyne/Wasp Asgardians Brunnhilde/Valkyrie Einherjar Aragorn Korg Miek Gamora (time-traveled version from 2014) Ravagers Kraglin Obfonteri Howard the Duck Thaddeus Ross Helen Cho Wolfgang von Strucker † (Formerly) List † (Formerly) Ultimo † (formerly) |romance = Vision (boyfriend, deceased) |enemies = Wolfgang von Strucker † List † Ultimo † Ulysses Klaue † Klaue's Mercenary Ultron † - Former Ally and Victim Ultron Sentries † Brock Rumlow/Crossbones † Black Order Corvus Glaive † - Attempted Killer Proxima Midnight † - Attempted Killer and Victim Cull Obsidian † Outriders Thanos † - Killer Thanos † (time-traveled version from 2014) - Attempted Victim Black Order (time-traveled version from 2014) Ebony Maw † (time-traveled version from 2014) Corvus Glaive † (time-traveled version from 2014) Proxima Midnight † (time-traveled version from 2014) Cull Obsidian † (time-traveled version from 2014) Chitauri (time-traveled version from 2014) Leviathans (time-traveled version from 2014) Chitauri Gorillas (time-traveled version from 2014) Sakaarans (time-traveled version from 2014) Outriders (time-traveled version from 2014) |powers = Magic Telekinesis Multilingual Telepath Levitation Mental Manipulation |possessions = Her magic }} Scarlet Witch (real name Wanda Maxomoff) is one of the main protagonists of the Infinity Saga of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. She is the twin sister of Quicksilver and lover of Vision. Debuting in a post credit scene in Captain America: The Winter Soldier, she was one of the two secondary antagonists turned titular protagonists of Avengers: Age of Ultron, one of the tritagonists of Captain America: Civil War, and one of the titular protagonists of Avengers: Infinity War ''and one of the deuteragonists of ''Avengers: Endgame Personality Before joining the Avengers, Wanda was aggressive, angry, passionate, guilty, self-doubt, serious, manipulative, hot-tempered. She did not like them, or the United States of America. However, after learning what Ultron planned to do to the world, Scarlet Witch joined the Avengers in order to save her hometown and the world that she and her brother were raised in. She is also remorseful of her actions, as shown when she blamed herself for inadvertantly causing deaths of several civillians in Civil War. It is shown that Wanda is very protective of her teammates, when she throws Proxima Midnight into a Wakandan machine to protect Natasha and Okoye. She has also fallen in love with Vision, despite their opposing sides durign the Avenger Civil War and him being an android. Relationships Family *Father † *Mother † *Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver † - Twin Brother and Teammate Allies *Helen Cho *Avengers - Former Enemies, Former Teammates and Friends **Steve Rogers/Captain America - Former Thrall and Former Leader **Tony Stark/Iron Man † - Former Thrall **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow † - Former Thrall **Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Close Friend **Bruce Banner/Hulk - Former Thrall and Resurrector **Vision † - Love Interest, Temporary Enemy and Consensual Victim **James Rhodes/War Machine - Temporary Enemy **Sam Wilson/Falcon **Scott Lang/Ant-Man **Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Temporary Enemy **Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Nick Fury *Maria Hill *Erik Selvig *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Golden Tribe **T'Challa/Black Panther - Temporary Enemy **Shuri *Dora Milaje **Okoye **Ayo *Wakandan Royal Guard *Jabari Tribe **M'Baku *Border Tribe *Guardians of the Galaxy **Peter Quill/Star-Lord **Thor - Former Enemy, Former Thrall and Former Teammate **Rocket Raccoon **Groot **Drax the Destroyer **Mantis **Nebula *Pepper Potts *Masters of the Mystic Arts **Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange **Wong *Hope van Dyne/Wasp *Asgardians **Brunnhilde/Valkyrie **Einherjar **Aragorn **Korg **Miek *Gamora (time-traveled version from 2014) *Ravagers **Kraglin Obfonteri *Howard the Duck *Thaddeus Ross - Temporary Enemy *Agnes - Neighbor Enemies *HYDRA - Former Allies **Wolfgang von Strucker † **List † **Ultimo † *Ulysses Klaue † *Klaue's Mercenary *Ultron † - Former Ally and Victim **Ultron Sentries † *Brock Rumlow/Crossbones † *Black Order **Corvus Glaive † - Attempted Killer **Proxima Midnight † - Attempted Killer and Victim **Cull Obsidian † *Outriders *Thanos † - Killer *Thanos † (time-traveled version from 2014) - Attempted Victim *Black Order (time-traveled version from 2014) **Ebony Maw † (time-traveled version from 2014) **Corvus Glaive † (time-traveled version from 2014) **Proxima Midnight † (time-traveled version from 2014) **Cull Obsidian † (time-traveled version from 2014) *Chitauri (time-traveled version from 2014) **Leviathans (time-traveled version from 2014) **Chitauri Gorillas (time-traveled version from 2014) *Sakaarans (time-traveled version from 2014) *Outriders (time-traveled version from 2014) Navigation Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Females Category:Titular Characters Category:Heroines